


surgeon's kiss

by NarcissusPhinea



Category: American Mary (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Short, Spoilers, i am trying, too many ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusPhinea/pseuds/NarcissusPhinea
Summary: Short fix-it ending for American Mary. We all like happy endings here.





	surgeon's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone else wrote a fix it, so I intentionally didn't read that before writing this. I'm sorry if it hits the same beats, not intentional. It's short and fast, I just needed to get this out after watching and enjoying the movie and being SHOOK about the ending. Like, I kept hoping it was fake because they did that with Billy's fantasies, though I guess I should've known since he wasn't anywhere in the scene anyway. I mean, I still love the movie, I just want my queen Mary to live, you know?

Mary screamed when she felt the knife go into her body. There was no hesitation in her when she tried to kill him. She bit a piece of his neck out. He'd probably bleed to death in a few short minutes.

  
More important, though, was her own wound. She was a surgeon. Mary knew she was probably going to die in a pool of her own blood. She was starting to feel dizzy...

  
She crawled, red trailing behind her in salacious streaks. She knocked over the tray of tools, started suturing herself. It wouldn't be enough to save her. She didn't know why she was still doing it...

  
But then it was all stitched up, and she still felt cold and tired. Mary let go.

Mary woke up, gasping. She really was fucking losing it.

  
She'd imagined her own death in extreme detail... It'd felt so real.

  
She got up, dressed in a tight dress and shiny black high heels. Applied eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Mary was going to the club.

  
Why was it exactly like the dream? The words were the same. Billy told her Beatress quit again.

  
And that really wasn't like Beatress. She was annoyingly upbeat all the time, and whether that was because of the Betty Boop thing, her natural personality, or both, she wouldn't just quit. As far as Mary knew, Beatress had no complaints as a stripper.

  
It was worth checking out, at least. Everything else was the same from her dream. It would be stupid to shrug it off. She would go check on her.

  
Beatress was lying on the floor, bloody, with Ruby's husband standing over her with a knife. Mary didn't bother being quiet; she hefted her bat up and had a repeat performance of what happened to the guard that found Dr. Grant. Mary tried to shut off a little during it, but she didn't think this one would haunt her. He _f_ _ucking killed her._

  
And then he was dead on the ground in a wash of red. If Beatress could make that phone call before, she would make it long enough for Mary to fix her up.

  
The wounds weren't that bad when addressed calmly. It probably hurt like a bitch, but there were bigger things to worry about. Yes, Beatress would live and be just fine.

  
When it was all done, Beatress started crying and thanked her.

  
"How didja know I was here and needed help?"

  
"Billy said you missed work, I thought I'd come and check. You should call your private doctor to get those scars checked, I was in a rush given the emergency of the situation."

  
"Of course!"

  
"Can you figure our what to do with the body? I don't really want to deal with it, and I already have police after me," Mary said.

  
"Sure, Mary. After what he did to Ruby... I'll make sure this is good and covered."

  
"What about Ruby? Did he kill her?"

  
"He definitely tried. He strangled her after he saw her surgeries, but she made it. Still, I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't deal with the corpse after all that."

"Alright. I'm gonna go now."

  
"Okay! Thank you again!"

  
So the dream was definitely real. At least that was taken care of.

  
It still felt a little like things were closing in on her, but with that loose end tied up, everything should be okay. She just needed to get away from here.

  
Mary thought she probably should take Billy up on that offer of going to LA. She knew he was attracted to her, but he was afraid of Mary anyway. Anything he could try to do, she'd kill him for. It afforded a nice sense of security, and Billy was sort of an underappreciated lifeline for her. She'd just been going too crazy to do anything about it.

And really, if she thought about it, he was sweet. Billy was a murderer, but Mary was too, so it didn't really matter anymore. She was sure he'd killed Walsh on her behalf, regardless of what he said about not finding the tape.

She didn't even think she'd really stop killing people. Just be safer about it. Maybe start a side business, not that body modification didn't pay well, and take Lance's advice. There were people who deserved to be hurt, and she could make that happen. 

She was just sick of the police being on her fucking trail all the time. Maybe it was the paranoia that made her so out of it before. But LA wouldn't have a case against her.

  
So she went back to the club, found Billy again. Made eye contact this time, felt a little realer than she had since maybe the first surgery, a little lighter. Maybe like she could actually escape and not die and her character arc didn't have to end here.

  
"So Beatress was almost killed by Ruby's husband because he was angry about her not having genitals."

  
"Oh... That's why she didn't come in. I imagine you did something about that. Need any help?"

  
"I don't think so, Beatress said she'd handle it. Look, I think I need a break from this. I like what I do, but I think I need a change of pace. How do you feel about Los Angeles?" Mary said, levity in her voice. That was probably rare for her.

  
"Wait... Really? With me?"

  
"Yeah. Road trip."

  
"When?"

  
"I don't know. Tonight? If you drive so I can sleep?"

  
"Okay... Let me just get my bag."

**Author's Note:**

> me during the ending when the fluffy orchestral music comes on to tell you Mary's gonna die: please say sike please say sike please say sike


End file.
